My Story
by mommalove
Summary: Read with me during this novel about two girls living life in the ghetto
1. Pre View

**Review:**

A set of twins, Justine and Jessica, move to the busy town of Chicago. They expirence life in the ghetto, and what seems to be nothing but bad luck. They meet two boys, bestfriends, Justin and Jeff, who are going to school at the community college there. Justin and Jeff help get the girls into school, before you know it everyone is hitting off well. Follow me into this wonderful fiction, come see what will happen when the girls get tied up in partys and forget about school. Read on, as we will witness Justine having twins and Jessica posibliy having twins as well. Watch as Justine and Jeff, and Jessica and Justin, plan to get married. Will the weddings be on? Or will the secret of the accident reuin the wedding?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Packing**

"Hey Jess, Are you all packed?" hollared Justine

"Yeah, Why whats up?" Jess asked her

"Well, I have a problem, I don't have anything packed yet, could you help me?" Justine says with a sigh.

"Ugh, Yeah let me help, ya know what are you going to do when we split up, go our seperate ways ya know?" Jess siad with an attitude

"I don't know, just hep me." Justine bit back

Its Monday morning and the girls have a flight out at 9:35 p.m. They are moving from Key West to Chicago. Life in Key West is perfect, nice whether, nice shopping district, nice people, they have a nice apartment to...but they need to get into school. Justine wants to be a Medical Insurance Biller and Coder, while Jessica wants to be a Cosmatologist. So they are off to expirence a totally new life in Chicago.

"Hey Just, are you taking this?" Jess says while she is holding up a picture of Tony, Justines ex boyfriend

They dated for 3 and a half years, Justine couldn't get over that fact that Tony left her. She hasn't had a boyfriend since then and it has been aleast a year.

"Uh, naw, leave that behind, we are going to a new life, I don't need him, I will find a new Tony, I mean love." Justine says with tears in her eyes.

"How about this?"Jess askes her again, holding a stuffed animal

"Of course, thats Bubba I will never leave him behind." Justine snapped as she grapped the bear from Jesses hands

They girls were all done packing and were getting ready to meet their friends at the local bar.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: What is it like there?**

The girls arrived at Virgilio, a bar downtown, grabbed a seat and waited untill the other girls got there. The waiter came and took there orders... Justine Tequila Rose with two straws and Jessica Rum and Coke no ice, its there usuall. As the waiter left Justine seen Dakota, her bestfriend. She was excited to see her and jumped off the chair and gave a huge hug.

"Please sit," Justine says as she points and sits herself.

"So when are you guys leaving, and I would like a Tequila Rose with one straw please." She told the waiter asking the girls.

"Our flight leaves tonight at 9:35, we are going to miss you so much!" Jessica said

"Justine, are you okay?" asked Dakota as she grabbed her hand

"Yeah, are you alright sis," asked Jessica

"Yeah, I am fine, I just hate leaving, I wish we could all move together." she admitted

"Oh my gosh, there is Tat!" Jessica said jumping up

"Hey girl, whats up?" Tatiana asked Jess

"Nothing, just having a drink before we leave, want a seat?" Jess answered and offered

"Of course, I couldn't live without seeing my bestfriend one last time before you leave." Tatiana said

"What time is the flight?" Tatiana questioned

"9:35" Justine, Jessica and Dakota all siad at once

They all gigled and called the waiter for their seconds, and Tatianas first. Once the wiater brought back their drinks they all went to the dance floor and danced. Then came back to sit down.

"What is it like there?" Tatiana asked the two girls

"Yeah, I heard there were like gun shots all night long and drugs being sold in the streets early in the morning." Dakota said with scard look on her face."

"I am pretty sure that its like that somwhere there, but we are moving near campus and I doubt that things like that are in that area." Justine says

"And if there is violence and drugs, I am sure that we will not be involved." Jessica siad but turned her head...

Lets go back untill this morning.. when Jessica was writing in her diary...

Dear Diary,

When I get to Chicago, I am going to party like no other. I want to try every drug before I come back. I will still go to school and shit, but this trip here is for FUN and FUN ONLY!. Don't say anything though cause I dont want anyone to find out.

Sincerly, Jess

"Guns are out of the question, but I am sure there are drugs being sold everywhere there." Justine says, looking all around..."See, there, two boys, one with money and one getting in to his pocket, I will bet thats drugs, never thought you would see that here would ya?" Justine says

"Drugs, sis hes got puppies for sale and that guy wants a picture." Jess said pointing her finger.

"Well, we dont know what it is like but all we know is that we are going to have fun there!" Justine and Jessica said together


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Puppies or no puppies**

Jessica and Justine went to see the pictures of the puppies as well.

"May, we see the puppies?" Jessica asked him.

"Oh, sure there are two left." the man responded

"We might want both of them, how much is each one?" Justine asked

"Each is $100.00, but for you two ladies, $150.00 for both!" the man said happily, hoping he would get ride of the last two pups.

"OH they are so cute!" the girls said together

"We want both of them, we will give you $200.00, for the two but thanks for the discount." Jessica said

"Can we pick them up tonight, we are leaving state at 9:30?" questioned Justine

"Sure lets meet at the Central Park tonight at 8:00." the man said "Keep your money, untill we meet up."

"Okay, see ya there." they told him

The girls went back to the table and told Dakota and Tatiana what they were doing, and told them they should get back to the house, to finish getting ready.

"We will come with" Dakota and Tatiana said together

The girls went home finished packing all there stuff, the traveling truck came to pick everything up. He took off and the girls all got into Dakotas car, to meet that man at the park.

They got there, and there was the two puppies, sitting on a leases, with a note on the tree.

Girls-

Here are the puppies, take your money and spend the $200.00 on them. They are very important to me, and when you girls said you were going out of town I was devistated. Please, keep in touch and let me know how they are. Turn around, there is a man, wiating to help you out. He is my cousin, from Chicago, he wants to help you girls get setttled. keep good with the puppies.

Sincerly- Greg

The girls were like okay? They both grabbed a puppy and turned around. There was a very hansom guy waiting for them.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Meeting Jeff**

When they turned around they couldn't believe what they had seen. This man was gerougous, brown hair, blue eyes, nice body.

Justine was amazed at what she was looking at.

"Am I seeing shit or is there a hot guy standing over there for us?" she says

The guy started walking up to them, shook their hands and said "My name is Jeff, my cousin Greg wants me to help you ladies around Chicago, is that okay with you?"

"Uh, Yeah! That would be very helpful" Justine said with the biggest smile on her face

"Yeah, Thanks!" Jessica said

"Nice to meet you ladies" He said as he shook thir hands again

"I am Justine, this is Jessica my twin sister, this is Dakota my best friend, and this is Tatiana Jessicas bestfriend." Justine said pointing

The man started walking out of the park and the four girls were giggling and walking behind him, with their puppies in hand.

"He is really cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Justine started

"Go ask him" the three shouted at her

"I can't, I will feel like a dork is he has a girlfriend." Justine said back to them

At that very moment Jeff, turned around and said "Justine, I am single" with a giggle

The girls all giggled and keep walking


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Good-Bye**

When they arived at the airport, the four girls where crying, sad that they were splitting up. Jeff helped Justine and Jessica with there bags, and they all walked into the airport lobby.

"I will get us all set, while you two say good-bye" Jeff said to Just and Jess

"Oh! I will miss you, Tat, Don't forget best friends for ever." Jess said to Tatiana.

"Oh! I will miss you too, and BFF" Tat siad back to her.

They both hugged and said good bye

"I will see you on the flip side sista" Dakota said to Justine

"I will see ya and I will miss you so much" Justin said back

"Keep me informed about Jeff" said Dakota

"K" Just said back

They both hugged and said good bye

Dakota and Tatiana started to walk out, and Jeff returned by Justine and Jessica.

"Looks, like there are three seats left, two in the front seat and one right behind it" Jeff said handing them their tickets

"Justine, you should sit with Jeff." Jessica said looking at the two of them

"Yeah" Jeff siad puting his arm around Justine


End file.
